This disclosure pertains to blades for use with large and small oscillating and reciprocating power tools and related devices. More particularly, blade guides that improve speed and safety while providing protection against cutting blades and the like protruding outside of a desired area or beyond a specified surface depth are provided.
Oscillating power tools allow for the use of a range of attachments to saw, sand, rasp, grind, scrape, cut, and/or polish. The fitted blades include an offset that allows for cutting or accessing flush with a surface. Oscillating power tools, also called multi-tools, have a small form and the blades can be mounted in virtually any orientation allowing for cutting in areas that were often previously unreachable. Complex and precise cuts can be made without the need for removing the work piece from where it is located. The productivity increase is significant.
A blade or other accessory is attached to the tool by varying mechanisms that provide for oscillation or rapid rotation back and forth. The back and forth motion creates rapid cutting motions utilizing the blade attachments. Since the angle of oscillation is narrow there is no kick as with rotating tools, and the narrow angle provides for precise control of the multi-tool and of the action being taken.
Oscillating power tools utilize cutting blades that are standard saw blades of various type tooth configurations according to the type material to be cut. Straight blades have the teeth at the end of the blade and allow for cutting directly into the material. Bi-metal blades include smaller hardened teeth for cutting soft metals. Japan tooth blades utilize large teeth for cutting wood quickly, though they cannot cut metal. Oscillating power tools also provide for sanding and grinding operations that can be useful for cleaning as well as polishing or smoothing.
An arbor attachment is utilized for attaching a tool attachment portion to the oscillating power tool. Arbor attachments have varied widely and often utilize a proprietary arbor configuration. Universal arbor attachments have been developed to be compatible with many of these proprietary configurations.
Another type of saw is a reciprocating saw, and achieves the cutting action through a push and pull reciprocating motion of the blade. Reciprocating saws are commonly used in construction and demolition work. A reciprocating saw includes a large blade resembling a jigsaw type blade.
Oscillating power tools are useful for repairs where a cut is required in surfaces that may have electrical wires, water pipes, vents, and such like behind the surface. However, it is also very easy to cut into those wires, pipes, and the like by cutting too deep into the area being cut. What is needed is a tool that provides for cutting into a surface such as a wall, which may have wires or pipes behind, without inadvertently cutting into the respective wires, pipes, and the like.